


you don't own me!

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rehabilitation, will add more as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped and sold by Omega slave traders when he was out jogging. Dean swears he will never submit to whoever buys him.Castiel is pressured to find a mate by older brother Michael and goes to the auction and seeing Dean he must and will have him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/o fic  
> this is the opening chapter I am not good with tags so I will add them as I go.  
> there is no Non Con in the first chapter Just letting everyone know, I will add a note when it does happen thou
> 
> If you don't like my type of story don't comment saying so, I put up the warning for a reason.

It was a routine jog in the park that started this mess, Dean got up at 8am and ran to his brother Sam's room to wake him up. Sam was in awake in bed and Mom told him that he was starting to present and to leave him alone. So instead of the smart thing and stay home so you don't have to be careful because of your Omega status, Dean went out and to the park to jog hopping that the blockers were enough to ward off any unwanted attention. Ten minutes into the jog and Dean put his Ipod in his ears and picked up the pace. He did not see the Van pull up to the curb or see or hear the two men come up right behind him sticking a needle in his neck before passing out. 

He awoke sometime later to blackness surrounding him and figured he must be either blindfolded or a bag is over his head, another thing he noticed were that his hands were bound behind his back. It didn't take long for his brain to catch up to what was happening here. 'Fuck' Omega slave Traders, They must of smelt him even with the blockers he had. They sell unmated Omegas to Alphas who pay to find a mate. The news shows this all the time, Dean knew once you are captured you never come back. He had no idea where he was headed to in the the first place, that is why they are Omega traders are rarely caught. They go from state to state but never in the same place twice.

Dean heard voices talking about ' a great catch this month' figuring out that he was not the only one they have captured here so Dean took a chance on saying something to see who else,

“Hello, Anyone here” he whispered   
“H..Hi. A female voice sniffled  
“Over here,” a female voice sad and pained  
A low sigh came from a cross Dean” No point at getting to touchy feely guys.” he sighed again” I have been here for three days, and all I know is that we will get some Alpha and never see each other again, so what is the point.”  
A female voice started to cry again. And that made Dean angry, he knew what was happening but to just give up like that and to blurt it out and make others cry Dean had to real back his anger.   
The Van abruptly stopped and a Alpha male voice was heard from outside the van,  
“State your business, this is a restricted area” The Alpha boomed  
“Selling stock sir,” A woman from inside the Van instructed in a loud voice

Footsteps were heard and what Dean assumed to be the back door to the van opening he felt a breeze hit him and he shivered. The bag was released from his head and the bright street lights from outside burned his eyes. So the back door are open and it appeared to be night time two men never seen before looked at them, Dean surveyed his surrounding area and saw two female Omegas and three male Omegas. The two other males were huddled close together in fear, their heads were down into their arms; appeared to be brothers. He missed Sam, he was going though hell right now and he was here being sold like an animal just beacuse he thought he could jog on his own.

“OK, you may Pass ahead, I'll phone the auctioneer that we have six more coming up.”

The doors closed again and Dean was thankful at least they did not put the bag back over his head but his mouth was dry by the time the van started moving again. A little later Dean started to get hungry as well and it has seemed like hours since he last ate, it probably was hours.  
“ Do they Feed us?” Dean looked at the boy who commented earlier.  
“Depends on if they feel if they need to, water comes every once in a while but since I have been here I have been fed once. Count yourself lucky, you seem like a high price they might treat you better for it.

 

Shrugging Dean tried to turn the best he could away from the boy, he tried to sleep he was tired and after a few hours of dozing off the Van stopped again. This Time all of the people got out of the truck and headed to the back and opening the doors again but this time daylight (still burns though in a dark van with no light.) and two burly men and a woman appear, the woman holding a pail of water.

“Heres how its going to go,” she paused “ First you will get fitted with a collar and a rope lead. Then if you havent caused any problems so far we will let you have some water. Food will be given at a later date by the guards at the aucton house as seen fit, we are only transport.” She Deadpans the whole line while pacing back and forth like a military sarjent.  
Yes Dean was thirsty but it was going to cost him his dignity and freedom to get it and he has to fight every urge not to kick or bite anyone while they fit him with a chain collar and rope leash. As soon as it was on him and he inspected himself he was now in reality of becoming someones “Bitch” a breeder to some Alpha Knot Head. One by one in line tied together by rope led barefoot to a stage room back entrance. Upon the entrance Dean saw rooms with different area designation pictures and betas in front of said rooms. Dean was lead to the one with a “red cross” on it. A brunette beta girl named Becky,( who was too perky for the type of job she was for). Ushered into the room and she started taking notes on physical appearances first. After she was done writing down that info she started at taking Deans clothes off which he hesitantly protested.   
“Are we gonna have a problem grumpy?” she cooed “I can get a Guard to do it, either way clothes come off.” she smiled

Dean undressed himself fully, naked for everyone in the room to see. Becky came closer to Dean and inspected him from head to toe. Touching him, tracing scars. She also asked if he was a virgin. That made him clam up and Becky frowned/

“Y..Yes I am” he blushed.  
She smiled again and then told him to lay down on the reclining bench.  
“Uhh....Dean stammered before climbing on the contraption  
“OK.” Becky chirped, “Now we need to check to see if your statement is true then to check your slick.  
Dean felt odd as Becky checked him for proof he was not fibbing about his V-card, then she told him to think sexy thoughts as she checked his slick production. Huh was all Dean had to think before a gloved finger went inside him and brushed against his prostate and another hand stroking his Dick. Dean moaned and the slick poured out of him easily.

“Done” Becky stated, You're healthy Omega, you're free to go, don't bother with the clothing you came with you are given new attire anyway. Walking out of the room naked he noticed a lot of the other Omegas were naked as well. Some crouched down in corners others just huddled together for some sort of safety. Dean looked around some more taking in more of the surrounding area noticing all the guards were Betas ushering Omegas through rooms and out of them. This room was filled with different types of Omegas vary from ages and places around the globe.

A beefy looking beta with a name tag Cole came towards Dean and grabbed his arm if Dean wasn't in shock and awe over everything that just had happened he would of told Cole to Fuck off and get his hands off him. He was led into yet another room this time with a clothing symbol on it. Dean stepped into the room and the door was shut behind him. There was a label that read 'your number 23621' along under the name tag was a folded garment. A loincloth like item, “really I am supposed to wear this” he shouted at the door. The guard came in looked at him and rolled his eyes then closed the door again. “Take that as a yes” Dean snapped. Ugh that's right he was supposed to be a piece of meat to catch the eye of an Alpha and with this cloth. Dean looked down again Yup Defiantly someone would want him.  
Dean came out of the Dressing room still trying to see if the cloth went lower on his thigh when an arm grabbed him, on instinct he grabbed back his arm.

Stupid Omega Whore” Cole Boomed out backhanding Dean to the floor.

Dean grabbed his face, Damn his cheek stung he has not been slapped like that since the time he presented as Omega and his Dad was furious and struck him. Mom was so angry and feared for Sam's life that she moved him and Sam away from him.  
Dean came out of the memory when Cole grabbed him harder this time and made Dean whimper in pain,He took Deans number that was crinkled up in his right hand and placed it on Deans collar.

“Why am I always on duty when we get defiant ones, I don't get paid enough for this shit,” he spat  
“Easy Cole, Don t want to bruise such a pretty face do you?”A Scottish Accent broke Deans death glare from Cole.

“Sorry Mr. Crowley, he wasn't wearing his number like instructed,” Cole looked down at the Alpha before him.  
“Even so Becky has given him high marks on his papers, his looks alone will cost a pretty penny, add age and virtue and we have a high priced quality Omega here. Crowley looked at Dean then back at Cole signaling for him to help the Omega up.

Damn Omega nature, He wanted to protest on being prized as livestock and tell everyone to go Fuck off and that he was not a damn Cow or a Dog that someone can buy, but something inside Dean took hold of him told him to not talk when an Alpha is talking and basked in the praise of being called high quality. Cole Just huffed anger away from Dean and Crowley.

Dean looked down at the number on the collar confused on what it meant. The clothes room said it was his number but he still had no clue on what that was.

“Confused about that Omega?” Crowley purred. “ That is your number, the number of which you are to be called till your Alpha asks for your real name or gives you a new one.” and with that he left.

Fucking Alphas thinking they own everything, taking your God given name, your life, anything they want. Upon noticing Dean saw that if you had a number you had it worn on your collar and then stood in line. God help the Alpha who gets him he was not going to be some obedient house omega just there to Fuck, Breed , and birth pups. NO he was going to get respect first even if it kills him. He may not be able to choose who he gets but he does get to choose how he will go about it.

Soon everything got real quiet the guards told everyone to shut up that everything was starting, lining everyone up Dean scowled as he was pushed into line with the others but no one care or noticed. One by one numbers were called and guards escorting a shaking Omega to the stage Crowley's voice booming over a microphone shouting varying prices till sold. One after the other they were led out. Line getting smaller and smaller till it was Deans turn, Two guards had to take Dean to the stage because the first one could not get him to budge he was too scared. The second guard a little heaver got him out of his trance by picking him up and placing him on the platform. Dean looked at the crowed and saw a lot of people out there. Made him feel queasy. He heard Crowley Speak up,

“settle down folks, this is number 23621

he is Eighteen years old, still a virgin, Crowley gestured for Cole to twirl him around. “ you can see he is slight bigger than most Omegas but look at those muscles. Plus he is Pretty to look at too. He said laughing. Dean wanted to be sick again. The Lust filled eyes all starting at him were too much to handle.” Should we start the bidding at Ten thousand dollars. Dean so full of anger so full of hate and disgust was soo out of it by the time Crowley said Sold and Dean was ushered into a new area he came to.  
“Whe....Where am I” Dean said still dazed.

Cole still unamused by the Omega humored him “ Waiting for your Alpha to pay for you, he must of really really wanted you bad. Two hundred thousand dollars”. He laughed.

Oh fuck Dean thought to himself some rich asshole bought me just great. That is when he heard foot steps coming up to him. Carfully looking up he saw a man sharply dressed with messy black hair. Pale skin with chapped pink lips. And then as he looked fully at his new “Alpha” he had most stunning blue eyes that Dean had ever seen, he swore they saw straight into his soul. All Dean could do is Gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non Con in this chapter.

The Alpha looked twice his age, and when Dean finally closed his mouth the Alpha just smirked at him licking his chapped lips. Some people Crowley sent over dismissed the guard Cole telling him that they will help finish up the paperwork making him legal property for said Alpha. It was Just an hour past sunset when the man turned toward Dean speaking,

“Come Omega, lets go home”

Home? Wherever this alpha was taking him was not going to be his home and it never will be. Eyes were on him as the alpha turned towards the parking lot probably making sure Dean didn't run, which he couldn't because the alpha was holding the rope chained to his collar. Dean was barefoot and the pavement was hard underneath his feet, the finally reached a car that was waiting for them and he was motioned to get into the car, the alpha sat next to him. The car started to move and Dean stared out the window.

“ So Omega, they did not give me a name to call you just a number. Do you have a name?” he questioned tilting his head.

Really was the Alpha asking him questions instead of demanding it? Pushing that thought to the back of his mind and continued to look out the window. He was not going to talk he was too angry about being kidnapped and sold in the first place to even look at the guy let alone answer him.

“Omega, your alpha asked you a question I would like you to answer me” he said annoyed this time

with a sigh Dean finally answered him, “Dean” holding in the anger.  
“ Good, Good. I would like for our life to go smoothly together since we are to be mates, I would hate to have to punish you. I hate conflict and as long as you do what is asked of you there should be no problems.” He deadpanned. My Name is Castiel by the way.

The rest of the ride was silent besides a few calls taken by Castiel. They reached a gate opening up to a hilltop two story house., the car stopped just about short of the front door. And the driver let Castiel then Dean out of the Car, He hopped back into the car and then drove off. Dean looked around for a bit before Castiels hand was on his back ushering him inside the door held open by a maid,

“Thanks Jo, He smiled.

She nodded and smiled at Dean and asked if they needed anything else before she left. After Castiel said he didn't need anything he turned to Dean and said they were to tour the house so he wouldn't get lost. Dean was not an idiot he knew what was what, and he was going to protest before the hand was on his back again moving him along.

Paintings were lining the walls of the halls Dean swore the eyes followed him as he moved, Castiel all the while talking about each one as if Dean really cared, they just creeped him out. Each room was decorated differently, more explaining by Castiel on what and why blah blah blah. They reached the stairs to the second floor and Dean walked up them and was surprised to see more doors and more paintings. (Seriously how many does one guy need.) after what seemed to be an hour of more explaining on what was what he was led to the master bedroom. Dean was so tired he didn't even comprehend the room until Castiel instructed they go take a shower.

Dean's collar was taken off and he rubbed around his neck, Dean then understood what Castiel said  
“I can wash myself” Dean said with haste  
“I am the alpha and I take care of you.” Castiel said removing his shirt

Damn it he looked good with out a shirt all muscles Dean felt heat in his cheeks. No he was not going to fall for the Alpha. Dean noticed movement as another Castiels hands took off the Omegas only clothing making completely exposed to the alpha, and he smelt arousal pouring from Castiel which hit Dean in the face which made him produce slick (damn omega nature) smirking Castiel removed the rest of his clothing and turned on the water making sure it was warm before taking the Omegas hand and pushing him underneath the spray.

“Such a pretty Omega, Dean.” Castiel said eyes locked on his lips

Castiel started washing Dean with body wash lathering it in his hands and taking Deans arms one at a time. Dean was stunned and hyperventilating he was didn't know what to do so he just stood there letting the alpha wash him. Dirt being removed from his body raced down the drain, the alpha moved downward towards Deans cock and Dean moved back at the touch.

“Shhh Omega,” Castiel whispered in Deans ear.

Deans cock gave a twitch at the friction of being touched and Dean closed his eyes as Castiel continued to wash the rest of him. Then the hands moved away from him and Dean opened his eyes and found Castiel washing himself. Dean felt silly for letting the alpha get to him like that but that sensation felt good and he could not help himself.

The shower turned off and Castiel got two big towels and dried Dean off with one of them while drying himself off with the other. Dean felt like a new person all clean and smelling nice instead of dirt and grime for the past day. Castiel walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the king sized bed and motioned for Dean to do the same. Oh No! Dean forgot this part the whole reason he was here in the first place, He was expected to be mated and claimed by this alpha. Dean froze in place eyes wide in terror. Then anger.

“NO!” Dean yelled. I will not join you on that bed, I barely know you and you expect me to let you knot me and claim me?

Dean saw the look on Castiels face first the look of confusion then the look of an angry alpha. Dean had to use all of his strength not to cower down and bear his neck like some weak omega whore.

DEAN!, Castiels alpha voice boomed. “You will join me on this bed, that is an order you will present for me without another word.

Dean still did not move from the spot he was standing in, if the alpha wanted a fight he was going to give him one, he was not going down without trying first. Dean's lack of movement seemed to anger the Alpha even more and he got up and stood in Deans face then grabbed him by the neck. Dean scratched, kicked and pulled all of his weight to try to throw the alpha off balance but nothing worked and Dean was thrown onto the bed like a doll.

“why make it so difficult Dean?” he growled. “ I told you I hate conflict if you just did what you were told this would of gone much smoother.

Dean was shaking the alpha was on top of him and he couldn't move.

“pl...pl...please don't” Dean whined 

Castiels breath was beside him on his neck scenting him before licking and sucking marks up and down hands exploring his body. Dean could not believe this was happening. One of Castiels hands found Deans nipples and his breath hitched. Castiel smirked as he moved his mouth downward flicking the left nipple with his tongue Slick was running down Deans legs and he cursed himself for that. Kisses peppered down Deans body as Castiel made his way towards Deans hole lapping at the slick flowing.

“You taste wonderful Dean” Castiel said mouth around Deans entrance.

Castiels tongue entered him and Dean gasped bucking at the intrusion. Castiel held him down as he continued to open Dean up with his tongue Dean moaned. Castiel removed his tongue and lined up his cock up to Dean's entrance and pushed in just a bit.

“AHH” Dean screamed at the burning stretch.  
“Shh, its OK Dean, it will get better I promise. Castiel cooed at him.

Castiel pushed in a little deeper the burn and stretching still painful but manageable, soon Castiel was bottomed out into Dean and stilled while Dean could get used to the feeling. Dean felt stretched and full, it was painful but not so much anymore. Castiel began to thrust into Dean slowly making Dean make little uh...uh.. noises which made Castiel go faster. Deans eyes were closed tightly

“Open your eyes Dean” Castiel said as he thrust into him.

As he did a spark went through him it felt like lightning and made Dean moan loud which Castiel then grabbed Deans Cock and started stroking it along with the thrusting and within a few strokes and thrusts Dean was cumming Hard into Castiels hand panting. Castiel sped up a little more and felt his knot starting to swell up and start to catch on Deans rim, He leaned down towards Deans neck and bit down drawing blood. Lapping up the blood on the wound castiel Came and fell on top of Dean. 

Dean was a claimed Omega now. Locked together for a bit waiting for Castiels knot to go down Dean dozed off a bit along with Castiel.

Castiel awoke to an empty bed but heard the shower running and he went in to find Dean just sitting in the corner of the shower under the spray in a daze not staring at the wall. 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered conserned.

No reply

He went into the shower and saw that Dean didn't clean himself he was just under the spray so Castiel washed his hair cleaned up the dried Seamen and slick off of Dean. And cleaned and bandaged the mating bite and put Dean to bed, Now he was worried Dean was awake but not really looking at anything not even making a noise when Castiel came to bed next to him after he washed off. Castiel decided to call Micheal in the morning to see if he had this problem with his Omega. He snuggled up to Dean who seemed to have fallen asleep, he watched him for a bit before scenting apples and Rain and falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel asks for help from his big brother Micheal

Dean awoke with a start slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes hoping that everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours to him was just a bad dream. He looked around noticing that he was not in his room. Then upon further inspection he noticed an arm was draped around him,NOT A DREAM! He timidly reached his free hand and touched the base of his neck, he felt teeth marks which signaled what he just feared a mating mark. It stung as he felt each tooth indent he looked to the other side of the bed to where the man from yesterday lay, Lilacs laced with Honey and fresh cut grass filled his nose as he looked at the mans facial features he was sleeping peacefully. The smells Dean was inhaling were coming from him and it smelt wonderful, What was wrong with him? Dean didn't know he was staring until the man stirred and opened his eyes.

“Morning Dean,” Castiel smiled then stretched.

Dean then stopped looking at the Alpha and started glaring at him not answering back to the mans happy nature. The need to go to the bathroom suddenly sprung up and Dean got up the Alpha's gaze still on him as he walked, ACK! He was still naked. He sprinted and closed the bathroom door looking in the mirror at the fresh mark on his neck. It was still Angry looking, red and swollen, he also ached all over from the roughness that was last night. Flashbacks from yesterday made him cringe, they played in his head over and over again. He was angry, upset didn't know what to do anymore. He needed to pee first, after he did he slid to the back of the tiled wall and slid to the floor head on his knees. His thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking at the door.

“Dean, you OK? you have been in there for awhile,” 

Fuck him, Dean thought still not lifting his head up to even respond. Another knock louder than the first one came and this one came with Castiel using his Alpha voice demanding if he was OK and to open the door. Sighing Dean pushed himself up and went over towards shower and sat in there to drown out the noise. The door was kicked in a moment later with a vary angry Castiel made Dean jump in surprise,

“Omega, why did you lock the door or answer me?” Blue eyes darting to Deans Green ones.

Standing up not caring anymore that he was naked he walked straight past the Alpha not answering him or caring he was there. He was not going to let this Alpha make him submit like some weakling, he will fight like his mother taught him to. She told him just because he was an Omega and the world views him as less than a person does not mean he was. He was a fighter, she would and did tell him that every night before they went to sleep. He was not some Alpha Fuck toy, a breeder or any stereotype the world threw his way.

“Fine, you don't want to talk and act like a child all day then stay in here” Castiel then slammed the bedroom door behind him Dean heard the lock click meaning he was truly stuck in that room. He went to the drawer and found some clothes that fit him, This Alpha prepared for his Omega's arrival before he even knew him meaning he wanted a male Omega in the first place.

Meanwhile downstairs Castiel was still fuming over what happened with Dean, Why was the Omega so Defiant? They were supposed to be sweet, docile even. Maybe he should call Micheal, besides his meddling was the reason he bought Dean in the first place. Micheal wanted Castiel to settle down with a mate and start a family and at twenty-seven most of his family have already settled. Maybe he can fix the problem or at least help it a little.

“Hello” Micheal picked up after a few rings  
“Yes, Hello Brother” Castiel sighed.  
“Whats wrong Castiel?” He said “Last time we talked on the phone you were on your way to the Omega Auctions.  
“I did,” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “But he refuses to speak to me. He fights me on everything, including when we mated.” Castiel coughed the last bit out blushing telling his big brother his sex life. “I locked him in our room till I can figure what to do, Micheal was Anna this defiant when you bought her?”

Micheal had mated a redheaded Omega a few years ago named Anna, Castiel met her a few times at dinners where all the family gathers together to catch up. She was quiet, barely spoke unless spoken to loved to bake cookies and hum. The Novaks loved their Omegas to do what they loved, to be themselves. They were treated with respect and dignity ,They prided themselves on that aspect most Alphas couldn't or do not care what Omegas do or care about hobbies besides on breeding many pups as possible.

“No, Anna knew what was expected I guess, she never argued with me on anything. Maybe it is just a male Omega thing but then again... he trailed off “Do you want me to come over with Anna maybe we can help out in some way.”  
“Yes please, that would be most appreciative” Castiel sighed in relief “How about dinner tonight around six pm?”  
“That sounds wonderful Castiel, I will tell Anna and let the cook know she has the night off” Then after a bit of a lighter subject and laughing a bit they said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Castiel sighed as he went towards the kitchen letting the cook know that his brother and mate would be attending dinner tonight and to make extra.

“Hello Ellen, my brother and mate are coming over tonight would you mind making extra tonight”  
Ellen looked at him and Deadpanned” Which one, the one who is allergic to everything?” Castiel laughed at that comment” No, Micheal and Anna” she turned and laughed too “OK, because I haven't been to the store yet and if 'Allergy boy' was coming over he would be going hungry” continuing to cut up veggies Castiel then turned back towards the foyer.

The clock chimed Noon it would be another six hours before Micheal gets here, Hopefully seeing how Anna responds to Micheal Dean would understand and stop fighting him. He unlocked the bedroom door to find Dean asleep on then bed tear streaks drying down his face, His Omega was crying and he had not a clue on to why he was? His needs will be met here, he would be safe and sound. Not homeless looking for food why is he so upset!

Dean awoke up looking up around the room making sure the alpha was not in the room before getting up as he trailed his way to the bathroom. A short time later a knock on the door and a petite redheaded beta came in holding a tray of food.

“Hi,I'm Charlie. one of the best maids around here just to let you know” she winks “thought you would be hungry and had Ellen our best cook fix you up this yummy lunch.” she held up the lid and a turkey sandwich and chips with a glass of water were on a plate.  
“Didn't think Alpha would feed me” Dean Deadpanned. “Thought I was on my own,”  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed a chip off the plate before saying” he is a Lot better than most Alphas, his whole family is.”  
“Humph,” he tilted his head back to finish the water. “You weren't attacked by the Alpha last night”

She sighed and got up with the empty tray and left the bedroom frown on her face. Still Dean felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head just the tip of his mind that maybe Charlie was on to something in some aspect Castiel may be not as bad as he could be, He never smelt any aggressive tendencies against him. NO! All alphas are the same, Knot headed and only want one thing, a compliant Omega to breed and have as many pups possible. Deans head was hurting from all this thinking plus he was gonna go stir crazy if he was to have to stay in this room any longer. He turned the door knob and opened the door surprised to find it was not locked, Looking both ways for any signs of life he saw no one but the maid from yesterday um...Jo! Yes, that was her name. He wanted to go introduce himself to her and to the cook too, tell her that lunch was awesome. He turned from the doorway making his way downstairs when a voice called to him.

“Why hello Dean,” Castiel raised his eyebrows in a friendly gesture.

Not speaking not because he was angry, he just could not find any to say as Castiel met up with him eyes meeting each others, 'FUCK,FUCK,FUCK' Dean is thinking, Honey is overwhelming his nostrils again and can't help lean into the smell. Dean has been staring too long but can't turn away and 'huh? Slick is pouring into his underwear again, great. Alpha arousal hits his nose and Dean freaks out and runs for the bedroom and into the bathroom locking the door. Phew! What is wrong with him, damn why does Castiel smell so good to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal talks to Dean and Castiel  
> Anna tells Dean her story  
> Castiel apologizes to Dean

Micheal arrived right on the dot at six pm with his mate Anna by his side.

“Hello Micheal,Hello Anna,” Castiel said nodding to both of them as they greeted him.  
“Hello brother,” Micheal said smiling “Hello Castiel,” Anna nodded smiling.

Micheal and Anna both entered the house and Micheal looked around casually. Castiel understood what he was looking for and told them both that he would go get Dean and be right back and they can then eat Dinner. Castiel praying, hoping that Dean was hungry and just come out of the bedroom without a fuss. He hadn't seen the Omega since the encounter in the hallway when Dean seemed to be scenting him and abruptly ran away. He entered the bedroom to see Dean on the floor legs folded and reading a book, 'Dean could read?' Castiel thought, he was really impressed usually Omegas don't know how and only some Alphas teach them, Now that Castiel knew Dean knew and liked to read he would note to get books he would like. Micheal taught Anna a few months to read so she could understand the recipes to cook. Castiel casually tapped Dean on the shoulder so he wouldn't startle him. Dean looked up somberly, eyes filled with anger and frustration. “Uh, Dinner is ready Dean. My brother Micheal and his mate came to meet you also.” Castiel cleared this throat when the room got silent. Dean got up and closed the book, sighed putting the book away then turning his gaze towards the Alpha,

“ I Don't want to meet anyone related to you or associated to you let alone eat with them or you, you may have claimed me and I have no say in that department.” He paused to take and angry breath.” I will be Damned if I will let you own me in what I do with my time.” Dean finished looking Castiel Dead in the eyes.

Castiel never had dealt with this before didn't know what to say, he contemplated if he should get Micheal but then the Alpha in his head said he should know how to deal with his own Omega.

“You will stop being Rude and greet Micheal and his mate Anna they drove a long way just to see you and You will Eat with the rest of the family, Ellen has been preparing this dinner all day and you will eat it. Castiel huffed “Do I need to walk you out?”

Frowning and pouting Dean walked out of the room huffing curse words as he did Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, he for now will pretend he did not hear those words. He followed Dean towards the dinning Area where everyone was seated as Dean arrived to the table he sat down still frowning, Castiel sat next to him. Micheal and Anna turned their attention from one another towards Dean, Dean not even looking at Micheal looked at Anna and smiled at her Castiel was surprised at that smile, Ellen with two other servers began dishing dinner out onto plates, Steak with the sides of mashed potatoes and brown gravy with corn. Everyone thanked Ellen and the servers and began eating. It was beginning to become awkward with no conversation so Micheal started talking about his and Anna's life. Dean rolled his eyes then, that prompted Castiel telling Dean to stop being rude which earned a scowl.

“So Dean, Castiel says you two seem to have some problems with communication.” Micheal abruptly said.  
“No, Not really, I don't see a problem.” Dean looked at the other Alpha, “ a problem indicates something is needed to be fixed and a solution found. There is nothing to fix or a solution that I can see.” He nonchalantly said and continued to cut up his steak. “ I was Brought to who knows where, Sold to an Alpha without my consent, and mated against my will. As an Alpha yourself you probably see that nothing but silly Omega talk.” He sneered at Micheal “Alphas take what they want and don't care who it hurts as long as it doesn't affect them.”

“Castiel,” Micheal said still processing what was said to him. “ Did you just force yourself on him?” Castiel looked confused at his brother,' Alpha's needed to exert dominance over Omegas to an extent.'  
Micheal sighed at the look he was given,” No wonder he looks and refuses to talk to you Castiel, this is your first Omega but Dad taught you better than that. Dean, please forgive my idiot brother, I pushed him into finding a mate and he took it too far.” Micheal paused as Anna put her hand on his, “ maybe you two can start over again.”

“Are you nuts” Dean stood up,” I didn't want this.” he pointed to the mating mark “ I was just fine at home with my family who by the way probably miss me terribly. I was picked up at the park, a needle shoved in my neck and woke up later in the dark scared. Till I realized what was happening” Dean was furious now” I was kidnapped from my hometown and taken who knows where. My mom was just telling me to be safe outside, my brother started presenting and now I am missing comforting him through this hell. But hey maybe it was a blessing, he would have been taken too probably.” Dean finished and sat down in a huff not looking up back from his plate.

Castiel was shocked and saddened, his new mate hated him plus he mated him wrong in the first place. He felt like shit. The room was silent and the silence was deafening. Anna was clearly upset over what had happened to Dean. Micheal told her to take Dean to the living area and try to talk to him,

“Hey,” Anna spoke not looking in Deans eyes, “ I am sorry this happened to you” she spoke in a whisper.  
“Yeah,me too.” Dean chuckled. “what about you how did you end up here, did they get you too?”  
Anna looked at Dean in the eyes then. Eyes full of sadness, “ No,my father sold me. He didn't want an Omega kid, he heard about some people coming into town for a few days by a work friend and said they would take me off his hands.” Eyes now teary. “ my father just told me that he was getting rid of me, I got into the van by myself with three other Omegas crying. I was lucky though that Micheal bought me. There are worse out there, worse than we can even imagine. The Novaks love their Omegas they want them to be themselves. I bake and sing around the house” she smiled, “when I thought about getting an Alpha at first I thought I was getting one who was going to be mean and keep me popping out pups.” You are Castiels first Omega, he does not know much as the others as he is the youngest Novak, I bet Micheal is teaching him right now on how to treat you better.” she then hugged Dean.

Dean watched Anna go back into the kitchen, and Castiel come out, his eyes full of apology.  
“I'm so sorry Dean, I...I he paused. “ Fuck, I wish I could do everything over, stop myself from doing you harm.”

Dean and Castiel just Sat down on the couch for a bit looking at Each other, and for once Dean didn't feel that much hatred for him. He hated the way Castiel smelled when he was Sad, a Smokey undertone with earth. And Dean wanted to hug him and tell him that it was OK. But it wasn't OK it was far from it. If anything trust had to be built first before anything, and that was going to be hard since the foundation of the relations between them were property and Owner. Castiel got up to say goodbye to Micheal and Anna and wish them a safe trip home. Dean didn't want Anna to leave, but she had to follow her Alpha and he had to stay here.

Castiel Came back to the couch and sat down, looked at Dean  
“ I started a really bad connection Dean, he paused. “But with time and I hope you will help allow me to change that so we can start over again. I wanted you the moment I saw you up there and Crowley said your number, didn't care on what I had to pay, You were beautiful Dean. Your scent alone made me feel things I never felt before.” Dean just listened to what Castiel was saying, “I never really understood anybody when they said scent is what attracted them to their mate, thought it was just something their brains were trying to comprehend feelings. But when I smelt you I finally understood it all, everything about it and I wanted it too.” Castiel closed his eyes and thought back to the scents he smelt on Dean. “ I will not push you Dean, you take all the time you need to forgive my stupidity and in the meantime I would love for you to tell me where you lived so we can arrange to meet your family sometime. I know you miss them.  
“OK” Dean said in a teary whisper.  
“OK” Castiel said. “Would you like to go to bed it is late, I swear not to do anything”

Dean nodded and they headed towards the Bedroom, Dean stripped down to his underwear, and Castiel was watching him.

“Sorry, you're Just so beautiful Dean.” Castiel turned.

Dean laughed and slowly got under the covers he heard the word 'Tease' come out of Castiels mouth before Castiel climbed under the covers himself. Dean fell asleep slowly after thinking of everything that Micheal had said, everything Anna had told him, plus of what Castiel had promised that he would get to see his family, Maybe he can give the Alpha a shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Time jump*
> 
> Dean forgives Castiel
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT* changed 3 weeks to 3 months. Hopefully that will put some readers at ease.

It has been three months since Dean was brought into this new life, By the second week he was getting used to it. True to Castiels word he had not pushed him into anything he didn't want to do, In fact he seemed to be over pampering Dean with whatever he needed. Since finding out Dean liked to read Castiel had asked him what he liked, Dean loved fantasy and the next day stacks of different ones were in the library waiting for him, Dean was impressed on how many books one many can get his hands on. Dean was asked his favorite meals, his hobbies. Dean was starting to get overwhelmed in the third week and needed to tell Castiel to stop.

“Cas?” Dean looked around the house for him, finding him in the library sorting the many books.  
“Hmm,” He looked up then smiled when he saw Dean. “Hello Dean.”  
“Please stop what you're doing,” Castiel put down the book he was starting to put away.  
“Something wrong? Am I doing something upsetting to you?” he tilted his head.  
“No, NO.” he choked out. “You are doing too much, I see you barely sleep with me and the work I know you do.”  
“You are more important” Castiel looked down, the smokey smell of sadness filling Deans nose. He hated it, wanted it to stop. “Cas please lay down for a bit, or we can talk if you want but stop running yourself into the ground.”

Castiel got up and dusted off the old dust from the books off his pants and followed Deans advice. He didn't realize how tired he was. But he opted for talking to Dean instead of a nap. They sat on the couch and started at each other for a bit before Castiel broke the silence.

“Dean, are you...” he stopped in the middle of that sentence.  
“Am I what Cas? Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Ok, feeling better about me and being here.” Dean pondered that, he felt better, not 100 percent on how he was feeling about everything. What was he supposed to say?  
“I'm getting there Cas, I just am wrapping my head around everything. Plus I am talking to you” Dean half chuckled.  
“I love it when you call me Cas, Dean” He moved closer to Dean so that their fingers would be touching and picked up his hand to kiss it.

Castiel got up and headed for the bedroom leaving Dean just sitting with a stupid look of 'what just happened' on his face, Castiel chuckled to himself as he laid down and closed his eyes, Dean was right on him needing to lay down.  
'''''''''''''''''  
Dean just sat there wondering if it would have been a good idea to follow Cas into the bedroom, did he want Dean to follow? Damn now slick was pouring in his underwear just thinking about it. He wanted to forgive Cas for everything, Dean got up and went into the Bedroom. Upon entering Cas had his eyes closed but not sleeping. Dean went to his side of the bed and laid his head on the chest of his Alpha.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned  
“Yes,” Dean looked up at him.  
“What are you doing?” Dean puzzled on what was being asked looked at where his hand was and it was in Castiels hair. Dean heard a low growl rumble in the Alpha's chest. That made the slick come faster. And Dean closed his eyes.  
“Dean, do you know what your doing to me?” Did Dean want this? Yes, Yes he did “Yes Alpha. I want you” Dean whispered in the Alphas ear. The Arousal the both were omitting were turning each other on that as soon as Dean told Castiel that he wanted him, that was the go ahead answer.

In a few seconds Castiel was face to face to Dean on the bed. He inhaled Dean's scent as he closed his eyes. Before lips came crashing down onto his, soft kisses turned into passionate ones. Dean was still fully clothed so Castiel took his time in undressing him, slowly removing his shirt and throwing it to the floor before peppering kisses all over his arms his neck, moving along towards his nipples where Dean Gasped.

“Sensitive?” Castiel quipped, continuing to suck on the right one.

Castiels hands where making his way to removing Deans pants and in a swift motion they joined the shirt on the floor. Dean was soaked in Slick as Castiel moved to his left nipple that earned a moan. Castiel just smiled and continuing his ministrations. A whine escaped Dean and Castiel stopped and looked at Dean with a smile.

“Still OK,” he questioned.

All Dean did was nod, Castiel then kissed him then went to work at removing Deans soaked underwear. Deans Cock sprung free which made him moan louder and slick flow more. Castiel started kissing his way down towards Dean's cock, Dean barely able to contain himself writhing while Castiel kissed and licked. His cock was Hard wanting attention as kisses where going everywhere except where Dean wanted them to be. Dean whined again.

“Patience Dean” Castiel said undressing himself quickly not caring where the clothes ended up.

Then as soon as he came back he took Dean into his mouth and started sucking, licking up and down around the shaft made him squirm and scream out in pleasure. Dean was moaning loudly as Castiel tongued at the slit licking over the head making Dean Cum within seconds of doing so. Then Castiel was in between Deans legs licking at Deans rim lapping up at the slick.

“you taste Heavenly Dean” Castiel licked his lips and went back down.

Dean moaned and writhed but Castiel held his hips down so he can lick at Dean. Dean felt Castiels tongue enter him. It felt odd but pleasurable at the same time. Another moan had Dean cumming again as Castiel fucked Dean with his tongue opening him up. Panting Dean closed his eyes then opened them again as he was being kissed furiously. Those blue eyes where lust blown and where staring straight through Dean. The kissing stopped and Dean felt Castiel's Cock push into him just a bit. Castiel never took his eyes off Dean as he pushed himself into Dean inch by inch making sure Dean was comfortable. Castiel bottomed and stopped and let Dean adjust to the mass inside him. Then after a bit the began to thrust slowly. Dean moaned as the thrusts became harder but still slow enough not to hurt him. It wasn't till Dean had begged to be fucked harder that Castiel obliged. Taking Dean into his lap and thrusting upwards hitting Deans prostate made Dean cry pleasurable moans into Castiels neck. Three more thrusts and Castiel's knot was swelling he was cumming into his mate hard and fast, knot locking them together,

“That should have been our first time,” Castiel Panted.  
Dean just snuggled into his mate, falling into sleep. When Castiel noticed Dean fell asleep he too decided to nap till the knot swelled down.

 

Dean awoke to Castiel nudging him. Telling him that they needed to take a shower and let the maids change the sheets. Dean just turned over ignoring the fact he was just woken up. Soon he was being picked up and brought into the bathroom.

“Hey!” Dean yelled.  
“We stink Dean, plus we need to eat lunch,” Castiel Deadpanned.  
“Fine” Dean turned on the water and stepped into the spray as Castiel joined him.

“You're beautiful Dean,” Castiel admired looking into Deans eyes then reaching for the soap.  
Dean Blushed at that remark and let the Alpha wash him.

Dean watched as the Alpha washed himself and then turned the water off. they got out of the shower and grabbed two comfortable towels and dried themselves off. Dean followed Castiel downstairs where lunch was waiting for them already.

“Thanks Ellen,” they said in unison.

Ellen nodded and went back to the kitchen. Eating was nothing but flirty staring. And as soon as they were done Castiel said he had to attend a work meeting and headed up to his office which left Dean alone. Dean didn't know what Castiel did so he made a mental note to ask him later. Plus he also wanted to ask when if is it possible to see his family. Now that things were good between them, Dean wanted his new mate to meet his family, what type of family did Castiel have also racked Deans mind


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I was sick most of the time

Another month past with Castiel and Dean getting to know each other more and more. Dean learning that Castiel had three older brothers and a younger sister. He knew already that Micheal was older, but found out that he was the eldest brother out of five siblings. Then there was Balthazar the second oldest and the twin of Gabriel who share the same sarcastic humor but really different personalities. Castiel was the youngest brother. then the youngest sibling Hannah, the only Omega in the family who is promised to an alpha when she turns eighteen. Dean also learned that Castiel lost his mother when he was younger and his father kept the teachings in memory of her. Castiel had learned that Dean loved to Read books, listen to rock music and pie. He had a younger brother named Sam, and his mother named Mary his father not in the picture due to violent nature, Dean told Cas that he probably is Dead or drunk somewhere he never questioned it, he remembers the drunken nights his father came home and yell till he passed out. Then one day he just left and Mary took that as a sign to move her family to another location. That was fourteen years ago, Castiel vowed to protect Dean and his family when he heard that if they would let him that is. Dean wanted to see his family and that is a promise he was keeping.

Dean wanted to learn the piano, and within the week Castiel bought him one, he was a natural and picked up the notes quickly. He was in the middle of learning “Clair de lune” when he all the sudden smelled an unfamiliar Alpha. His mind was racing it was late at night and there was no knock on the door. There was a loud voice singing the name 'Cassie' and it was coming closer to where Dean was sitting at the piano. He jumped up of his seat and was about to go up to find Cas when he heard a sigh that belonged to him.

“Its ok Dean” Castiel grumbled as he went down the stairs.

Dean watched as the alpha walk towards the other alpha then get swept up in a big hug.

“Hey Gabriel,” Castiel huffed out as he tried to breathe.”How did you get in, the maid didn't even hear you,”  
“Had a key made the last time we had dinner” Gabriel smirked as he dangled the key in front of Castiel.

Dean looked down at the two Alphas hearing Cas say the name Gabriel, Dean rolled his eyes anger filling him.

Castiel Sighed. “Dean please come meet my brother”

Dean just angerly shook his head and stormed into their bedroom. He was just scared shitless by said brother now he was just supposed to make nice?

“What's that about” Gabe laughed as he pulled a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth.  
“Well, you just barged in here and loudly I might add, you probably scared him.” Castiel said sarcastically.  
“Thats not true,” he faked looking offended. “I am not scary at all.”

Dean slammed the bedroom door indicating that he was angry, he was upset at the fact that he got scared in the first place, let alone his first instinct was to get his Alpha. He wanted to punch something, stupid omega was all he was thinking. Run to your alpha at the first sign of trouble.

 

Castiel was listening to Gabriel talk, well not really listening his focus was on Dean. Dean jumped when Gabe came bursting in then that turned to anger when Dean closed the door. He was just getting Dean to open up and now he barricaded himself in their room. Castiel was irked, Gabe didn't understand what he did because he is unmated and does what he wants. 

“ So do you think he will be ready?” Gabe looked at Castiel eyebrow up then poking Castiels arm. “ Earth to Cassie, Hello”  
“My mate locked himself in our room, I have more to deal with right now then listening to your ramblings that could have been summed up in one phone call. Castiel gritted his teeth

He went upstairs knocking at the door. “Dean, I am sorry about Gabe can you let me in”

the door unlocked and Castiel poked his head in seeing Dean return to his side of the bed. He walked over toward him a bent down to kiss the top of his head but Dean flinched out of grasp. Castiel sat down next to Dean and sighed, Then looked he looked back at Dean.

“Dean, please talk to me? Are you upset with me.”  
“No,” Dean placed a hand on his face. “ I am angry with myself. I did what I always told myself I would never do, cower in fear.” he paused to wipe a tear from his eye “ when your brother came into the house before I knew it was him my first reaction was to call out for you, to find my alpha, I lost who I was.

Dean got up and paced the room while contemplating what to do next. “I need to go see my family I am losing who I am Cas!”

Castiel got up and stopped Dean from pacing, He hugged him and gave him a quick kiss before nodding with agreement, “ Ok, we will get everything ready tomorrow, but first please come down to meet Gabe I don't think his intention was to scare you.

Dean held Castiels hand and was led out of the room and down the stairs.” Ah, he comes out of the room to grace us with his mighty presence,” Gabe winked. 

Castiel growled. “ Calm down Cassie” Gabe smirked which made Dean chuckle. Alphas were so protective, didn't matter if it was innocent or not. Which then Gabe cleared his throat,

“Well, now that Dean is OK can you now listen to what I came here to say Cassie?” Gabe questioned looking at both of them.

Castiel nodded his head letting his brother talk. “ Seems like Dad wants to move the dinner to introduce Dean into the family earlier than the usual.”  
“How early” Castiel questioned  
“Next month, we have an urgent business dinner soo dad thinks that would be the best time. Kill two birds with one stone type of thing.” Gabe was serious not smiling this time.  
“But Dean has only been here four months, has not met everyone one on one yet, at this dinner he will meet everything and everyone included all at once” Castiel huffed.  
“Yeah, I know, why do you think I came instead of called” sarcasm spilling from gabe.  
“I'll DO it” Dean yelled over the brothers arguing.

They stopped and looked at the omega. Castiel shocked that he just agreed to this walked over to Dean.  
“Thank you Dean” Castiel kissed Dean with passion and Dean kissed back.  
“OK, well, I guess I can go, see you two lovebirds are ok with this.” Gabe headed towards the door.  
“Its late Gabriel,” Castiel stepped away from Dean. “ Please take the guestroom and you can leave in the morning.”

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and headed for the stairs, Cas and Dean following soon after. The next morning the sun was shining in Deans face and he groaned in annoyance. Getting up he put on some clothes on. He knew Castiel was an early riser and was probably downstairs eating. Getting downstairs he saw Castiel and Gable talking and eating bagels with different Jellies and honey at the table. Sitting next to Castiel Dean picked up a bagel and put some cheese on it and took a big bite. 

“We need to get your measurements today for a suit Dean, you will need one for the dinner.” Castiel said sipping his tea. “Then after we will go and visit your family Dean”,

Dean was speechless as was Gabriel, Home Dean never thought he would see it or his family again, even if it is just for a little while Dean was happy. He hugged his Alpha and ran upstairs to get dressed he was ready to get this day going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating for so long. I was sick(still am and will always be.) I have epilepsy so it is very hard for me to write sometimes, that is why I don't have time dates on stories

Dean was very antsy as he ran up the stairs Castiel chuckled as he saw him almost trip. Gabe went up to the guestroom to get himself dressed he told Castiel he needed a new suit too and that he would like to come along. Castiel agreed but that was it, he was not allowed to follow them to meet Deans family even though Gabe whined and begged that he wanted to It was also a warning to Castiel most Auctioned Omegas don't ever meet their previous families and that made Gabe worry for Cassies wellbeing. He grabbed onto Castiels arm before he went into his room and told him his worries,

“Cassie I am saying this as a brother and I worry about you meeting his family” Gabe confessed. “Omegas rarely see their family again once they are auctioned off, it brings complications to all involved. Especially if said Omega is mated” He gestured to the bedroom where Dean was in.

“How so” Castiel questioned looking puzzled.  
“Look at it like this Cassie, from their point of view, your Omega son or daughter you have just seen suddenly just disappears with no trace, You're frantic, angry. Plus the police probably wont do much because they are of the mindset of they are Omegas and probably just ran off and do nothing about it. Suddenly an Alpha is at your Door months later next to your lost Omega you just assumed Dead with a mark on the neck signaling that they are a mated pair.” Gabe finished his scenario with a shrug and a questioned face.  
“I..I..I already promised him we would go, what should I do Gabe? I can't tell him we can't go he will never trust me again.” Castiel Deadpanned.  
“Either way someone is gonna be pissed, you have to live with Dean so might as well go with the plan on the family thing. Might want to let Dean go in first to soften the blow without you. If they see you with him at first glance they might just jump to the conclusion that you kidnapped him yourself and mated him. But other than that, I don't know?” Gabe then went into his room and closed the door.

Castiel sighed, This was stupid being so afraid of doing something right for Dean, but what if they tried to take Dean away from him. No they couldn't he was Deans mate and he had the final say in where Dean went and lived.

He needed to get dressed and headed towards the bedroom where Dean was getting ready. It was a sight to Castiel to walk in on, Dean in a towel around his waist hair still wet from the shower. Dean turned around when he noticed Castiel staring at him, 

“I can smell arousal on you,” Dean Deadpanned.  
“Can't help it, you're beautiful, especially with just a towel on.” He smirked.  
“Stop staring Alpha and get ready,” Dean pushed Castiel playfully

Castiel let a low growl and walked towards the bathroom and entered. Damn Dean had an effect on him that made Castiel go wild, He wanted to forget everything and have wild sex with his Omega. But with the Dinner three weeks to go and needing suits plus meeting of Deans family today that would have to wait till later. Coming out of the shower and Dean was not in the bedroom he must be downstairs talking with Jo or Ellen. He has became friends with everyone in the house since he has been here and they love his personality. Castiel finished getting ready and headed downstairs, Dean was chatting with Jo and Charlie when he spotted Castiel. 

“Sorry ladies, My Alpha's here you must have this conversation without me sadly” Dean fake cried.

Both ladies giggled and rolled their eyes and continued talking and laughing walking as they did so

Dean got into the Car followed by Castiel as the driver got in the front seat he asked Castiel where to and Castiel gave him an address to a place. 

Dean was shocked at the building they were at, it was fancy a place if he was on his own he would never set foot in. Gabriel poked his head out of his cars window to yell hello. As he parked his car at the curb Dean wondered why Gabe drove himself.

“Why are you thinking so hard Dean-o” Gabe clasped his shoulder but taking it off as seeing Cas did not like it when his brother touched his mate.  
“Why did you drive yourself Gabe, Cas and I have someone to drive us I expected you to have one too.” Dean looked at Gabe who was laughing now  
“ Well I can perfectly drive myself and its so much easier then trusting someone else with your life, I do however have staff at home.” he smiled and walked into the store.  
“Or he is so whiney that they all quit” Castiel leaned over towards Dean and whispered then they laughed.

Upon entering the store it was full of suits and designs and patterns rows of this and that. Dean looked around the store but stayed close to Castiel. Some people were eyeing him which made Castiel growl and they turned their attention back to what they were doing. They made their way to where they intended to be, a round Clear glass Desk with a lady sitting behind it. She was chewing gum not really caring that people were standing infront of her.

“Excuse me Meg, we are here to see Garth” Castiel looked at her firmly but friendly.  
“Ah Clarance,” she stood up and stretched. “ You brought Candy boy and that must your mate back behind you” Dean Glared at the beta as she stared at him “Shy guy isnt he” she laughed and paged for Garth to come out. “Just one sec.” She just stared at Dean and Castiel smiling making jokes on how they were cute together to the point Dean couldn't hold back anymore.

“STOP cooing at me the noises are driving me crazy Meg.” he spat her name out. 

Taken aback, the way Dean outburst like that Castiel had to take his hand to calm him down Dean was clearly upset and Meg was not helping by teasing him. Leading him out of earshot and sat down at a little bench in the store Castiel wondered what was wrong with Dean.

“Dean, whats the matter?” he hugged his Omega as he questioned him  
“Nothing but the cooing got to me,” He nudged his nose into his Alphas neck.  
“Thats not all Dean, you are on edge I feel it” Castiel took Dean's face into his hands and looked into his eyes.  
“My Family is on my mind, what if they shun me because I am mated now? Or they think I ran away like all silly whore Omegas do? Or hate you, like I hated you for a while Cas? I don't want them to hate you. Even if the circumstance was ideal and we had a rocky start you are family too.”

Castiel heard everything Dean said but when Dean said he was Family too he teared up. The fear of Dean always rejecting him for the mistake he made and not being able to move past that was gone. Dean saw Castiel cry and hugged him whispering 'shh' and stroking his hair. 

They were making their way back to the reception area where everyone was wondering where they went. Meg just went back to a magazine she was reading, Garth came out of his office and Dean was shocked to see a thin Beta looking like he was a teacher instead of running a fancy clothing place.  
“Hiya I'm Garth, what can I do for you Gentlemen” Garth Smiled rubbing his hands together.  
“My Omega and I need suits for a dinner. My brother is here for the same as well” Castiel bluntly said.  
“Yes, sure thats our specialty isn't Meg,” He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

He gestured to the measuring tables to get accurate descriptions of Each of the Men, first Gabe because Castiel wanted to Tell Dean everything that was happening to Gabe, which measurement meant which. Castiel went, then Dean who tried on not squirming on each touch that tickled him which amused the two brothers watching him. After the measurements were said and done they were sent up back to Meg to get a date on when the suits would be ready and to put the down payment on them Two weeks for all three suits to be ready at the earliest and with that they left the store and now was the hard part of the day. They said Goodbye to Gabe letting the driver that took Dean and Castiel take him home so Dean and Castiel could be by themselves and they were off. Dean was antsy again but this time out of pure joy of seeing his brother and mother again, he wouldn't stop talking the whole way Castiel had to call out his name a couple of times to get the address from him but other than that he never stopped saying facts about them. A few hours later and a house was in view and Dean gasped he saw Sam in the front yard,

“Sammy,” was all Dean said before a tear escaped his eye.

Castiel turned around found a parking spot and as soon as he did and stopped the car Dean bolted from the car yelling 'Sammy' Shit Cas did not think Dean would just jump out of the car. He just watched as the two brothers interacted. First the younger one was scared, then running up to Dean yelling 'Mom get out here hurry' A blonde woman came outside at the sound of her kid and saw Dean and ran up to him and fell to her knees when she got to him. Castiel felt her sadness and happiness that she has him. They were hugging no words being exchanged but he knew they were coming. Castiel knew he had to get out of the car and introduce himself. 

“Dean! You're mated. Sam Shouted. “what happened to you dude?  
“I..I..I was kidnapped when I was jogging” Dean confessed looking down.  
Mary just cried and held onto Dean tighter,

“did you run away from him? I bet you did, that Fucker better not come looking for you I will kill him” Sam roared that last sentence. 

Yup Dean was right Sam turned Alpha while he was away. He was afraid for Cas he looked in his direction and Castiel noticed his omega's worry.

“I have a good Alpha, I chose him and he treats me right.” what was Dean doing Castiel thought “I was going to be hurt by a bad Alpha and Castiel came and bought me from them, He saved me from a horrible almost mate.” Ah, Now Castiel saw what he was doing, he was making Castiel look like a great guy. “He brought me here today and I would like you two to meet him and I want my two families to be united, so when Cas comes out of the car no one yell and no one hit him.” (looks at Sam)

Castiel Gets out of the Car and walks over towards Dean and grabs his hand. At first there is silence and the tension just from the awkwardness is shattered when Sam says, “thanks for saving my brother but what does that mean for us. You take him away again and we never see him? He was kidnapped and for the last six months we struggled with that fact he was gone. Are we gonna have to do that again?

Mary looked up at her two sons then got up off her knees and spoke” Now, Now lets go inside and not make a bigger scene shall we, we can talk about this when get inside.

Everything was like Dean had remembered he went up to his bedroom, it was untouched seems like it was from the morning he left, it was like he didn't which made him touch his mating mark to reinsure himself that everything happened and it was not all a dream.

Back downstairs a commotion was heard and Dean ran down to see an angry Sam in Castiel's Face who to started to look angry.

“What happened in the ten minutes I was gone” Dean yelled from the second floor.  
“Castiel said you would return home with him” Mary told him

Dean rolled his eyes and came the other half downstairs to stand between the two alphas.

“Sam of course I would he is my Alpha.” he looked into Sam's eyes. “ That does not mean I will not visit all the time, But I am a mated Omega now even if I have been away for awhile that is what happened.” Dean was tearing up he had to say these things because they were true he can't change rules.

“Mom are you just going to sit there and let this Fucker take your son away from you” Sam seethed  
“I don't like it Sam but I can't do anything about it, as a beta I am lucky to see him at all after he was mated” she frowned that last part” if your father was here he may have protested it and try or not, he would probably be happy he comes from the Novak line at least. Yes I know who you are Castiel, I watch t.v. At least you can take care of him.” she sighed and went upstairs.

“Dean, mom has started doing drugs since you've been gone, she thinks I don't know or notice, if you are happy Dean I am glad for you, just don't disappear on us maybe she will stop.”

Dean looked up the stairs and went to Mary's bedroom she asleep in her bed slightly snoring. He kissed her forehead and returned downstairs. At least Castiel and Sam were now talking and not yelling at each other. He watched them for awhile till Castiel told them they had to go but will be back tomorrow to check on Mary. Dean hugged Sam and told him to behave and that got them both laughing. 

On the way back Dean just cried his eyes out his mom the cool and collected one was now a drug addict because of him He needed to fix this problem his Mom needed help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this confusion* it seems like this chapter was in a draft and not posted.

True to what Dean told Sam they returned the next day amd decided it was best for Mary's health to see Dean everyday. On the days where Castiel had to work he would let him go by himself, the driver would drop him off in the morning and pick him up at the end of the day. Every morning Sam would brief Dean on the previous night and how she is doing right this second. It seemed they were going in circles with Sam keep telling the two of how many pills he has to throw out of the house to the times Mary started hiding pills because she found out the boys knew they knew.

She tried to stop herself but would always end up at the end of the day giving in. It was getting to the point where she was bearly the mom Dean knew anymore, Somedays she would just sit and Chat there with the three of them like normal but not really talking in complete sentences or words. Other days she would be happy and in the kitchen making a pie for when they came over being Mom again.

 

“I don't know what to do anymore Dean,” Sam sighed when Dean came the next day. “She is not getting better, she is getting worse I find more pills faster than I throw out.” He rubbed his hair with his hand.” I don't know where she gets them.”

Dean sat down next to Castiel who was listening to Sam with worry “What can we do sammy, send her somewhere?” Dean questioned “ You are only fourteen years old, too young to stay by yourself and you are not gonna go find Dad.”

As Castiel listened to the converstation he suddenly had an Idea, “He can stay with us.”  
“Huh” Both brothers turned to face him.  
“Yeah, Sam can stay in the guestroom till Mary gets the propper help she needs.” Castiel looked Dean and Sam in the eyes.

Deans eyes teared up and he turned to kiss his alpha on the lips as a thank you then walked over to his brother who still was shocked at the fact of what Castiel had just said and hugged him. Dean was so happy his brother was going to be living with him and his mother was going to get the help she needed.His family was going to be together again sorta.

A week later Mary was moved into a rehab and Sam was fully moved into into the guest room in the house. The first few days were awkward since Sam was not accustomed to maids coming in and making his bed for him nor breakfest either. What he was thrilled about was the library Cas had and spent his time there. Dean on the other hand had to know the names of each of the family members of the dinner coming up in a week, and Castiel had made a chart of the family tree and who was related to whom, married and also the kids. Next Dean had to learn who ran each buisness which made Dean groan with boredom he was already learning so much and his brain hurt.

“Cas, Can we please take a break. My brain is going to explode.” Dean whined  
“Alright Dean, we can take a short break.” Cas gave with a sigh

Dean hopped up of the bed, kissed the Alpha on the cheek and turned around before being grabbed back around to be kissed passonitely by Cas. Dean's cheeks heated up and leaned into the kiss letting Cas back him up againts the wall. Cas trailed kisses down Deans neck and started sucking and licking which made Dean moan and Slick started flowing from him. Castiel must of noticed because he smirked and started unbuttoning Deans shirt moving his hands over his nipples and rubbing his thumb over the left one. 

“Cas” was all Dean said before he was taken to the bed and the shirt was thrown off and Cas started kissing up and down his chest to his belly button. His pants were getting to tight his errection was needing attention, but Cas had his hands up over his head as he was now sucking Deans nipples which Dean moaned.

“Shh, Omega we'll get there.” Cas said taking off his own shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room.

All Dean could do was lay there and moan at the pleasure he was feeling, Castiel let his hands go and they reached for Castiels Chest and anything else he could grab onto. Cas moved on to undo Deans belt and take his pants off along with his underwear springing his Cock free. He moved his mouth and kissed the head before licking up the shaft once and then putting the whole thing into his mouth. Dean moaned and writhed as Cas licked and sucked his way up and down looking at Dean as he did so.

 

“Oh God, Cas” Dean moaned

Cas just hummed happily as he bobbed up and down, Dean couldn't hold back much longer he knew the way Cas continued swirling his tounge around the head he wasn't. He felt the heat and before he knew it he was cumming and Cas swallowing every drop given to him. Castiel unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and took off his pants and underwear and positioned himself between Deans legs and lined himself up with Dean's hole. Castiel kissed Dean before thrusting in making Dean moan Cas's name. He started slowly letting Dean get used to the intrusion.

“Alpha...please...move...” Dean said panting still.

Not wasting time Castiel thrusted faster into Dean hitting his prostate with each trust, Dean was moaning and the pair were panting hard Dean knew he was going to cum again and after Cas hit his prostate a few more times he was coming hard and fast in between the two of them. Cas feeling Dean clench around his cock had his knot start swelling and cumming in seconds he fell ontop of Dean but rolled over so he wouldn't hurt him. They were still out of breath but kissing each other non the less, they fell asleep with Dean wrapped in Castiels arms.

 

A few hours later and a shower, the phone rang and Mary was on the line. She sounded happier, healthier. She told the boys she had to stay for group therapy and was thankful to Castiel for watching Sam while she's away. Some heart to heart talking later she told them she had to go and hung up. The rest of the week went by with Sam in the library and Dean learning the Names of more relitives.

 

They were going to pick up their suits today and stopping to have lunch with Gabe,Sam tagged along.entering the store the head to the back to see Meg and tell them they are here for their suits and to thank Garth for rush ordering the order for them. With that done it was time for lunch and meet up with Gabe,

“hiya...oh who is this” he stopped and looked at Sam  
“my brother, my fourteen year old brother is staying with us” he eyed Gabe subsicously

with that said Gabe turned and laughed, walked right to the diner they were going to eat at. Ordering a burger, fries and a cola he started eating. All the sudden Dean felt quesey and needed to use the bathroom, he ran instead of walked and almost din't make it before empteying everything into the toliet bowel.

“Dean?” Castiel's voice huffed  
“yeah, think I ate something bad, been feeling queesy all day” Dean wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
“all day and you didn't tell me.” Cas frowned.  
“ I have had bouts of nausua here and there all week, I don't think its a big deal” Dean swished water in his mouth before exiting the bathroom.” gonna take the rest home” he pointed to the half eaten burger.

 

Castiel and the two brothers said goodbye to Gabe and headed to their car. Castiel not talking much till Dean spoke to him.

“Cas, you're thinking too hard again” he laughed  
“Dean I think we need to set up a doctors appointment for you” he blurted.  
“What,Why” Dean questioned voice squeeked. (He hated the doctor)  
“I think you might be pregnant,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, spelling errors and mistakes you will have to please bear with.

Pregnant. An omega should be overjoyed at the thought, but all Dean was thinking was Dread all the things he wanted to do with his life now were over. He came out of the bathroom with Castiel following him and headed back toward the booth where Gabe and Sam where sitting at. Dean still didn't feel like eating and wrapped up his burger making Sam worry about him. Castiel helped Dean into the Car and said Goodbye to his brother while Sam got into the back seat Dean had his head down and Sam swore he saw a tear well up in his eye but before he opened his mouth Castiel got in and Dean got even more quiet. The whole way Dean didn't say a word instead just looked out the window, Sam just about had it when they got home and when Dean went inside he basicly lept in front of Castiel

“What is wrong with my brother!” Sam angery stated. “He was fine this morning then we go to the diner and you follow him to the bathroom.”

“Sam please calm down,” Castiel tried to smoothly say “ Dean is pregnant and is not taking it well at the news of just finding out” His hands moving as he talked trying to calm himself down as he was starting to get agitated by Sam.

Castiel walked past Sam into the house and up to the bedroom and found the bedroom door to be closed and as he entered he saw Dean staring out the window. Castiel started to walk towards him when Dean told him to stop and he then sat down on the bed.

“Dean. Please talk to me, your silence is worring me” Castiel patted the bed to signal for Dean to sit down next to him.

“Fuck you” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs that made Castiel look at him wide eyed in shock.”I hate you, I hate you.” Dean paused “ I hate myself for falling for you, letting myself get knocked up at eighteen. I had plans for myself, I was stupid for not getting on suppressents with everything going on  
with Mom and meeting your family I didn't notice I missed my Heat.”

“Dean, everything will be alright we are in this together. I know that this may not be the ideal situation and we met under stressfull circumstances but I assure you I feel the same way about you.” Castiel moved closer to Dean “ We don't have to tell anyone about the pregnancy till you are ready to.” Castiel kissed Deans forehead. “ we can wait till after you meet everyone and your mom is more settled down where she is.”

Dean smiled and sniffled he felt better a bit but was still worried about a baby,” I am pretty tired I am gonna take a nap Cas” Dean yawned and got under the covers.

Castiel shut the lights off after hugging Dean and reasuring he was alright and closed the door behind him, He needed to make an appointment for Dean to be seen by an OBGYN and headed towards the phone downstairs. Jo was there waiting for him with a concerned look on her face,

“everything Ok?” Jo asked “ Dean just rushed upstairs when I opened the door then slammed the bedroom door after.”

Castiel sighed looking back at the door “ Dean is fine Jo, Thanks for looking out for him though.” he patted her shoulder. He was not sure if Dean was ready for the staff to know just yet.

Dean woke up around an hour later and headed downstairs, Sam was playing a board game with Jo and Cas was watching them intently. Dean went over to the couch and wrapped his arms around the Alpha in a surprise embrace and scented him, for some reason Dean just needed Cas in his arms and the alpha leaned into the embrace closing his eyes.

“Someone's feeling better” Sam laughed looking up from the board game.  
“Shut up Sammy” Dean said snuggling into Cas's neck.

The day passed with Dean close to Castiel.

///

The next day Gabe arrived early in the morning. He wanted to get there before all their family members did and swarmed around Dean and Cas. Cas told Dean that his family would meet here and later he would meet the rest of the family at the dinner.

 

Around noon Micheal and Anna arrived, Micheal had a briefcase in his right hand and holding Anna's in his other, “Glad to see you Castiel, you too Dean.” Anna just nodded that she felt the same way and took a seat. 

Next Balthazar who arrived an hour later in a suit and briefcase whinnig about how he hates to be stuck in one all day which made Dean giggle. “Hello little brother How's life? Ah, you must be Dean” he took Deans hand then let it go when a glass of champange was handed to him.

“You ok Dean?” Castiel leaned in and whispered.

Dean nodded yes and Castiel smiled. Sam came downstairs to meet everyone Cas invited him because he is now part of the family he just stood near his brother.

Hannah arrived with Chuck a bit after after two. Chuck was small for an alpha Dean thought but when he came up to Dean he was intimadating. Dean kinda was taken aback when he was shaking the mans hand and the guy was friendly and with nervous like quirks.

Everyone was mingling in the dinning area it was loud and noisy Dean had to sit down, Hannah and Anna were talking about bands they liked, they turned to dean who looked flushed.

“Dean, you ok?” Anna looked at him puzzled and worried. “Need me to get Castiel?”  
“No” Dean said and just took a deep breath in and out.  
Hannah just stared at him with a puzzling look Like she knew something but was afraid to say it. She got up and told Charlie to get some water for Dean. He felt better after some water and rest on the couch. 

The dinner was approching and they all went to their seperate cars and drove to the destination. The dinning hall was huge, each table lined with white table cloths with name plates on each.

Castiel led Dean to their table and sat down. Dean read the name plate that said :  
NOVAK INC: Castiel Novak  
Flower power honey

 

Castiel saw Dean lean in to read the name plate.  
“I over see our honey production. Make sure everything goes smoothly and the work is fair.”

Dean wondered how big the company was but it was soon drawn out by the sound of Chucks voice on speaker. He talked to everyone in the room about a merger with another comapany, something different that they normally don't do so that is why the call for dinner, they also brought up Dean and Castiels mating and everyone cheered. Dean was emberrassed by all the lights on them and tried to hide his face which made Cas laugh. But the main thing was whether or not to let this company merge in with them, it was a small family owned buisness that sold medication to people who could not completely afford it. Chuck told everyone that they had one month to come up with an answer.

 

Dean was swarmed again by reletives who wanted to see him. Pinching his cheeks or asking Dean when are they going to start having pups. Dean was about to tell everyone to back the fuck off when Cas sensed he needed a break.

“overwhelmed huh?” Castiel sighed “ Im sorry Dean, maybe I can get us out of this an we can go home” Dean basically lit up at that word.

 

Cas told Chuck Dean was tired and needed rest which was true, Dean felt exhausted more so than usual when they got home he had just enough strengh left to get into bed he didn't care he was still in his suit.  
He soon fell into a deep sleep.

 

Castiel knew Dean was tired by the way he flopped down on the bed not caring to get undressed, the stress of tonight and the pregnancy must be taking a toll on him. It was seven pm and Cas took out his cell and called the doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was uncomfortable he hated the doctors, waiting only to be prodded by some creepy doctor. He already knew he was pregnant he didn't need hands up his ass to tell him that. He was showing a bit by the time the appointment was made which made Dean wonder how many he was carrying.

“ Dean please calm down, you're stress is all over the place” Castiel placed one hand on his Knee and rubbed it.  
“I hate doctors Cas,” Dean whined and got stared at by some Alpha with their omega in the corner,

“You need to teach your Bitch to behave” The Alpha sneered “I don't want mine to get ideas he can start that crap with me!”

Cas stood up “ My Omega's name is Dean. He is uncomfortable right now, I would hate to stress him out farther by teaching you some manners.” Cas spat at the Alpha.

The alpha didn't respond only grumbled, he knew that if he picked a fight in the middle of the office he would be dragged out so he just sat back down and picked up a magizine.

Soon it was Dean's name called back and Castiel followed him.

A black haired nurse named Ruby came in, Dean smelt Omega and was soon soothed by that fact.  
“Pregnancy Check huh?” she chuckled as she looked at Deans little bump and took blood pressure along with some blood samples. “ OK well my part is done, the doctor will be in soon” she left with the door slightly ajar.

“Well, that was awkward.” Dean deadpanned. “She barely says anything and when she does its huffy and with attitude” Dean was almost wanting to say something to the rude nurse but was dizzy as soon as he stood up and sat back down.

“Dean! You ok?” Castiels voice worried and rushed over to him “ fine just a headrush, Just need to sit down.”

The door opening all the way brought their attention to the door a woman in a doctor coat walked in,  
she was happy and excited as she shook both of the mens hands” Missouri Mosely, so I need the pregnant one to sit down and lay back feet in the steerups.” she claps he hands rubbing them together while Ruby brings in a ultrasound machine.

Cas and Dean look at each other. “ Oops, first you need to change dear. Knew I was forgeting something.” she hands Dean a white patient gown and both woman leave.

“Fun” Dean rolls his eyes as he changes into the gown that does not cover up his ass.

The woman come back later when Dean is decent and Cas is told to sit back in the chair in the corner so Missouri could do her thing. And gel was smeared all over his stomach and little 'thump thumps' could be heard. “There we are”, she adjusts the dials as she slides the gel more with the wand over Dean's stomach and then stops. “ I see one...two...and three. Congrats” she wipes the gel off of Dean who is still in shock along with Cas who has his mouth open.

Ruby comes back after awhile and hands Castiel a paper on what needs to be done and appointments that need to be made when.  
The ride home was Dean chatting away at the idea of three babies and wondering what gender they would be. He was only ten weeks and it was normal to start showing at eight.

“Cas?” Dean said as they opened the front door. Cas had not said a word in the car and it started to worry Dean that was till two arms wrapped him up and lips kissing every part of his face came crashing down on him.”So you are happy” Cas nodded.

“Dean?” Sam ran down the stairs “How did it go?, are you ok?”

“Calm down Sam. Yes everything is fine.” Dean smiled at Cas.

“And?” Sam said with his eyebrow raised.

“Tonight at dinner, we are going to order out and everyone in the house is invited to hear the news”  
Dean laughed at the bitchface Sam gave him on having to wait.

////

Later that night when the pizzas were ordered and delivered and everyone in the house had sat down the room was a buzz with gossiping. 

“What is this for Castiel that we are eating special tonight?” Ellen looked puzzling at Castiel.

The whole table looked at Castiel who in turn looked at Dean who helped him standup.  
“Dean would you please tell everyone why we are celebrating tonight” Castiel took some steps back behind his mate while Dean looked for the right words.

“I..Well we... awh screw the speech, I am pregnant with triplets.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck while everyone cheered. Cas kissing the back of his neck. “I am currently ten weeks so we don't know much but I have to take it easy once I turn into a elephant”

Castiel hushed everyone up and then got serious with everyone,” Please refrain from telling anyone right now. No stress on Dean right now, especially with my family if they find out they would be over here non stop. So intill Dean is ready No one outside of this family.”

Yeses are heard allover the room and one from the foyer, they all look and see Gabe who just walks in agreeing. “Don't worry Cassie, I won't tell anyone” He grins with a lollypop in his mouth.

/// two weeks later 

 

Dean has another appointment with Missori, Cas had some work to do so he let Gabe take him and wait for him out in the clinic area. It was just a routine scan making sure everything was going smoothy. Dean was told he had to gain some weight cause he was still to skinny.

Ellen prepared Dean some turkey sandwiches for lunch. And Dean would sit on the couch wait for Sam to come home from school. It was Friday and They were all as a family going to go down and visit Mary on Saturday now that she settled at the clinic. Sam came home with a grin on his face and ran up to his room. Dean being Dean could not let that one slide he walked up there and demanded to be told why Sam was acting like a little school girl with a crush. Sam looked down embarressed. 

“Sam!” Dean used his older brother voice “ Its about a crush?”

“I asked this girl out ok. Her name is Jess.”

“And” Dean questioned.

“And, she said she would have to ask her parents” He sighed into his pillow.

Dean laughed at his brothers frustrated sigh.

 

The next morning Dean got up earlier than usual, he was excited to finally see his mom again and tell her(well show her) the news of the triplets. Cas was wrapped around him and snoring away that made the Omega just stare at his Alpha's face. 

“Wakey Wakey Alpha” Dean cooed facing his Alpha.  
“No Dean,sleep” Cas whined and tightened his grip around the Omega.

Dean pouted as Cas started snoring again then had an idea he went under the covers and grabbing the Alpha's flacid cock and started stroking up and down the shaft. A small moan from the Alpha filled Dean's ears and his hips bucked into Dean's hand but the eyes remained closed. Dean picked up the pace and thumbed over the slit smearing precum over the head. Dean smiled as he heard the Alpha growl and saw his eyes fully lust blown.

“Good morning Dean” Castiel said a gravely tone before hoisting Dean over him so that he was straddling his thighs.”Morning my beautiful triplets.” Castiel pressed three tender kisses to Dean's tummy.

Castiel brought Dean down into a kiss, first full of love then full of lust, Dean pulled up for air and Cas slowly stroked Deans leaking cock and watched as the Omega ground his hips againts the friction. Next thing Dean knew he was on his back and Cas's mouth peppering kisses down his neck, chest, pregnant stomach and finally reaching his dick and took it all in.

“Fu..ck” Dean grabbed Castiel's hair, He was going to cum any minute from what Cas was doing,  
“Cas..Gonna..” Cas pulled off with a smile.

Cas had postioned himself inbetween Dean and lined his cock againts Deans hole and gently slid himself in till fully inside. He moved slowly and got a whimper out of the omega.

“Shh,” Castiel whispered againts Dean's ear “I will take care of you” as he said that last word he pulled out and then thrust back in making the Omega underneth moan the word 'fuck' as his eyes closed. Cas continued thrusting into the omega till he felt his knot tighten and catch. “ Cum for me Dean” Castiel demanded and started pounding harder into him.

Cum splashed between them as Dean Came hard while saying 'Alpha' panting as he finished a few more thrusts into Dean and Cas Came as well. Castiel kissed Dean and cuddled him.

After breakfeast everyone got into the Car and drove the hour long trip to the Clinic where Mary was being held at. Sam was talking a mile a minute which Dean knew was a habbit he did when he was nervous, Dean was nervous too the rock that was their mother was in a Hospital Dean didn't know what to expect. Cas put his hand over Deans to help calm him down and it seemed to help a bit.

The area was huge Flower gardens and a large pond off to one side and to the other were walkways with even benches and tables. A small stream that connected to the pond. When they got to the building which was four stories tall with a big sign on it that read “CLEANSOUL CLINC” in Dark blue letters they were met by an beta male named Ash.

“Hello, My mate and I along with his brother are here to see a patient.” Castiel said unsuity on his face.  
“ Well I will have to have a name to type in this computer here” Ash laughs at a joke he made.  
“Mary Winchester” Dean Deadpans not amused that Ash is laughing ”We called last week an made an appointment to see her.”   
Ash held his hands up in the air” woah, calm down mr. grumpy Omega” Ash typed on the computer but everyone could see Dean was pissed. “Third floor, room three hundred”

No one said anything just walked to the elevator. The elevator stopped and they got out each room had a number on it so it shouldn't be hard to find. Dean found the room and peered inside after a small knock and his mom was sitting at a desk looking like she was writing something.

“Mom” Dean whispered as she turned around she went up and hugged him tightly.   
“your pregnant!” she cried out clasping her hands.   
“ten weeks with triplets mom” Dean said as Cas and Sam entered the room.

She poundered the info for bit before speaking “ A blessing to help heal a horrible start “

after what seemed like hours Dean said he was really tired and needed a nap but would like to visit again soon. Hugs were given out even a few tears. 

They left the building and were on the way home when Dean just sighed in contentment, He would be starting a family and His Mom was doing fine.

 

They got home around six pm but standing at the gate was a siloute of a man Dean and Sam never thought they would ever see again.


	11. Chapter 11

“Dad?!” Dean and Sam said in unison.  
“Your Father?” Castiel questioned looking at the boys “ What the fuck is he doing standing in front of the gate to the house” He growled taking out his cell and calling security. “Do not get out of the car you two” 

Castiel got out of the car and walked over towards John with a scowl on his face. Dean could not make out what he was saying but from the looks of the hand gestures and pointing towards the car by John ment nothing good. Sam looked like a deer in headlights and Dean could smell worry on him.

“Don't worry Sammy, Cas has got this” Dean turned and patted his brothers leg.  
“How did he find us Dean, He left years ago. We were little kids when mom moved us and now he just shows up here at your Alpha's house.” Sam frowned 

Dean hated to admit it but he was worried too, When he was a child and John was around he was always drunk and leaving to get drunk was a blessing for Mary and them. When he left for the last time it was longer than usual, Dean just presented as an Omega and Mary knew that John would fly off the handle and try to Sell Dean. His exact words to Mary were when she suspected Dean would be one and told John was, “No son of mine is going to be some whore Omega” So that prompted the move while John was out.

Dean watched as Cas came back to the car. “ We are all going inside to talk, we can't do this outside for everyone to watch.” Cas was angry but calmed down his scent.

///

Inside Dean went straight for the couch, his back was killing him the triplets were already causing him problems and he was still in his first trimester. Johns eyes were following him the whole way as he walked.

“So you presented as an Omega like Mary predicted huh?” John sneered “And already knocked up”  
Cas growled at John” while in my house, you will respect Dean”

John let out a huff.

“Why are you here Dad” Dean questioned  
“Omega, let the alphas talk” John snapped.

A warning Growl from Castiel had John quiet.” I am here for Sam, He is my Son and since I found out where he was and found out Mary was in a rehab clinic” he chuckles “ I am here to take him home. Would of taken Dean too if I had known where the bitch hid these two sooner”

a growl from Dean this time “You will not be taking Sammy, you bearly are fit to take care of yourself let alone a teenager” He yelled.  
“I am his father, I have the right to take him He is underage John hissed. “ I don't care what happens to you, I was going to mate you off anyway.

Castiel stood up calmly and asked Charlie to get something from his office. She smiled and ran up the stairs. “ You see mr. Winchester, Mary Knew something like this was bound to happen” Charlie came back down and handed Castiel a stack of paperwork. “Thanks Charlie,” he opened the folder and smiled “ You see before Mary checked herself in to get herself help she declared me as Sam winchesters legal guardian till he comes of age” He passed the bundle to John.

“this can't be legal, I am his Alpha and I did not consent to this” He sneered  
“You were gone for most of their lives John. It is perfectly legal for the birth Omega to declare a guardian Alpha if the present one is Dead or Gone for more than five years.” Castiel smiled as John read the paperwork. “ Now if Sam would want to go with you....” he looks to Sam who shakes his head violently No. “I guess this Means you have no more buisness here and my Omega and ward are tired from a long Day, I am now asking you to leave” Castiel stands up and ushers a shocked and angry John to the door and then tells his security to make sure he is off the property.

Sam is stunned at everything that has happened and thanks Castiel for everything with a yawn and heads to his room. Dean hugs Cas and kisses his lips as they too head up stairs to go to bed.

 

/// 1 month later. 16 weeks

Dean woke up with a groan, he did not sleep well last night between having to go to the bathroom every ten minutes and hoisting himself up to do so and finding a confortable spot where his back wouldn't hurt. Castiel had to go into work the new merge with the new company needed attention of all Novak shareholders leaving the Omega home alone all day waiting as his brother attended school till three.

Charlie and Jo sat down next to him and Charlie mimicing the pouty face Dean was making. “Lets play a game or something if you are that bored Dean” Charlie laid her head on his shoulder.

Jo looked at Dean and Charlie trying to think of a game”Charades!” Jo shouted.  
“Don't you need teams to play, we only have three here” Dean raised his eyebrow.  
“Mom! We are playing charades come in and be on my team!” Jo runs to the kitchen draging a complaining Ellen behind her.  
“Jo-Anna beth what the hell has gotten into you” she scolds  
“Dean is bored and we are trying to cheer him up by playing a game” she looks at Dean who just sits there rubbing his bump.

Ellen sits down next to her daughter and everyone writes funny phrases on pieces of paper and puts them in a hat they found in the closet. 

They are so busy laughing the don't even notice Sam getting home and questioning all the giggling when they all turn they laugh even more.

Dinner comes and goes without Castiel, he calls and says he will be late due to paperwork sent by Chuck for him to sign Dean barely eats and heads up to bed early not being able to eat with his Alpha has put him in a sour mood and nauseus. He hears Cas come into bed at midnight a kiss the top of his head. “I am sorry Dean, work was stressful today and I hate that I missed time with you” he whispers as he turns the light out. Dean falls asleep in his Alphas arms.

 

The next morning they have an appointment with ms. Mosely to see the progress of the triplets. Dean is antsy he wants to know if he would be able to see the genders but most importantly if they are infact healthy.  
“ We need to start planning the nursery Cas.” Dean whines” We have nothing ready at all, what are the colors going to be? Are we even ready to do this Cas its three babies, three.!” Dean is running a mile a minute on what needs to be done that by the time he finishes they are at the clinic.

“Shh, Dean” Castiel kisses his lips instantly calming Dean down “ we can start planning when we are done here ok.” Dean takes a big breath and says “Ok” then steps out of the car.

Ruby comes to greet them and gets his weight messured blood taken before ms Mosely comes in the the ultrasound equipment.

“Are we going to be able to see the genders of the pups today doc?” Dean questioned  
“Might be a little to early, but we will see,” she squirts the gel over Dean's bump.

After a few pictures ms. Mosely tells them its a few weeks early to definitly tell and that around twenty-two to twenty-four weeks it should be clear as day. Everyone was given a clean bill of health and Dean and Cas smiled at each other happily. 

As they got home Dean turned to Cas and told him that it was time to tell the whole family the news  
“I was thinking about maybe a dinner here, but with a twist” Dean said with a smile.  
“What do you mean Dean?” Cas questioned  
“Lets not tell them what the dinner is for, make it a game” Dean laughed  
“They will see your bump Dean” Cas said  
“Not if I am already sitting down Cas” Dean countered.

Cas did not have another argument to that, and with that he got his cell out and made phone calls to everyone. 

They made the dinner on a Friday at seven so that everyone had time to adjust their schedules, they made sure that when Gabe arrived he would not spill anything since he already knew about the triplets.

Dinner was themed if you caught on to it, Baby carrots and baby corn ect. But the no one said anything while they ate. Dean was wondering if they had made it too hard for them to guess, when Anna just stared at Dean with curious eyes, Dean nodded yes and she squeeked which made Micheal jump and ask if she was alright.

Chuck was the first to say something, “Ok son, not that I don't like family dinners but I feel like there is something not said here.”

Castiel looked at Dean and Dean nodded a 'go ahead ' and then he took a deep breath “ Dean and I are Expecting Triplets, He is currently sixteen weeks.”

The whole room was stunned when Dean stood up and a bump was shown. Then the whole table erupted in cheers of congratulations. Dean was hugged by everyone and Castiel was patted on the back and hugged as well, Dean felt loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know about laws of guardianship, I made up what is in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Anna called the house and wanted to go baby clothes shopping, Dean was not sure about doing all the clothes shopping without Cas's input but Anna told him that Cas would have plently of input on other things.

 

Anna knocked on the door and helped him to her car, An alpha woman named opened the car door for them,  
“Dean This is Jody, she accompanies me everywhere I need to go” Anna smiled.  
“Nice to meet you Jody, but why do you need to go where Anna goes?” Dean questioned

Jody smiled and looked at Anna.” Well, not everyone is kind to omegas Dean you know that” Dean nodded “I am here for protection just in case it gets out of hand.”

They get into the car and Anna turns to Dean” I am sure Cassie has a guard for you just in case you want to go out by yourself”

 

Dean never had thought of it like that before, yeah he had been Cat called, but then again he never had been really alone without an Alpha near him.

///  
They arrive at the mall and Dean is amazed at how huge it is, three floors of stores. They look for a map so they can see where the nearest baby clothing store is, after walking a little Dean has to rest and sits at a bench. Anna asks Jody if she can go get Dean something to drink and she tells them to stay put and she will be right back. Dean is panting, Carrying triplets is harder than it looks and his back is killing him already and they haven't made it that far into the mall. Jody returns with bottles of water and a pretzel for Dean to snack on.

 

They finally make it to the first store and spread out looking for cute things for the babies. Dean finds a few onesies with Animals on them Bees surrounding some light blue flowers is his favorite. Anna comes by with a cart full of baby clothes and Dean is shocked , they were only there for 20 minutes. Anna goes to pay for the cart which with protesting from Dean (and losing) they head to the next store.

 

“Hey Anna why don't you and Micheal have any children?” Dean asked while they sit eating lunch”I saw how excited you got buying baby items”

The look on Anna's face when he asked that already gave him the answer but she answered it anyway.

“I can't have any, after I was bought by Micheal we tried for a few years before the doctor told us that It was very unlikely that I would have any.” she looked at Dean sadly “Micheal says he doesn't care and still loves me, but that feeling of being an Omega who can't do what they are supposed to still lingers, Ok enough saddness lets get back to shopping.” She gets up.

 

After 3 hours of shopping Dean returns home with Anna and Jody following him with bags.  
“I see my sister in law went crazy” Castiel laughs as he kisses Dean.

“Only with clothing and some toys, we left somethings for you to help with” Dean says laughing

///

Mary was finally going to be released from the clinic today but only if she be supervised at home. Cas said that she that she would be welcomed in the home with open arms, plus he had gotten so used to Sam being in the house and he didn't want to seperate Dean from him again. They got a moving truck to the old house and hired a couple of movers to pack up the house and withen a couple of hours Mary was all moved in to the Novak household.

Dean was on pins and needles waiting for his mom to get back to the house while Cas went to go pick her up Sam had to calm him down. As soon as the door opened and Dean saw his mom he ran(well waddled) to her and hugged her tight with Sam following to do the same. Cas just stood there and watched the family catch up with hugs and happy tears

 

Mary wanted to be at Deans next ultrasound to see the triplets she was so excited about the idea of grandpups she didn't stop talking through dinner, Cas and Dean laughed as she went through color ideas to paint the nursery, different names she liked. Dean nodded his head when all the sudden a swift kicking movement made him yelp in surprise.

“Dean?” Cas got up fast to be by his side.  
“ The babies moved, it surprised me” he laughed

Cas grinned from ear to ear then placed his hand on Deans stomach and waited, “I felt it” He shouted in happiness.

Mary came over and placed her hand on Dean too and Gasped as she felt the kicks too, she then hugged Dean. 

That night Dean didn't get much sleep, everytime one baby would kick would prompt the others to do the same and then Dean had to pee which Cas had to help him get up because he was too big to do himself. He could not get comfy no matter what angle he laid at his back always hurt or his legs would cramp Sometime in all the movement he just passed out from exhaustion.

/// 24 weeks

Dean was grumpy on the drive to the clinic, his whole body hurt he was tired and was nauseas. Mary and Castiel were busy talking to each other while Dean laid his head on the cool window.

“You excited about seeing the triplets gender today sweetheart” Mary rubbed his back.

Dean just grumbled. He just wanted to sleep, to lay down on his soft bed and sleep the day away and be left alone. Castiel laughed at Dean grumbling which prompted Dean to glare at him

They reached the clinic and Castiel helped Dean out of the car and greeted Ruby who was already waiting for them.

“ almost ready to pop huh Dean-o” She laughed  
Dean gave her a death glare which made her move her hands up in surrender as she laughed and guided them to the exam room.

Ms. Mosely came in the room as Dean laid down on the bed,

“Ready to find out the genders” She happily looked at Dean and then Castiel and Mary  
“Yes we are” Cas smiled.

Gel poured on Deans stomach and the wand moved around getting a view of the triplets.

“Looks like we have two little girls and a little boy here” she smiled and wiped the gel of Dean.  
“Two girls and a boy” Dean perked up  
“Yup. Congrats you two” she said as she left the room to give them privacy

Cas was speachless, his mouth just hanging open staring at screen with Mary just smiling with her hands grasping over her heart. Castiel got up to kiss Dean and to help him up of the bed and get dressed.

he was having two girls and a boy, the grumpiness he felt earlier melted away at that moment as they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking name requests for the triplets


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes by fast.   
> this is the second to last chapter.
> 
> names still need to be picked out.

Cas took the week off of work to spend time preparing the nursery, He wanted to get the room painted first and needed to pick the color scheme.

“ Dean we need to paint the nursery, what would like to paint it?” Castiel said coming into the bedroom bringing Dean his lunch.

Dean was on his laptop putting some items in the online shopping cart to be ordered when he paused and took a bite of sandwich. “Hmm, something that is light colored not too bright.” He tapped his chin while Cas sat on the edge of the bed.

“What about purple, My mother loved purple and always had some splash of it around” Castiel voice hitched at the thought of his mother.

“That sounds lovely Castiel” Mary voiced and both men turned to see her tear up in the doorway.”Sorry, Just wanted to let you both know that I am taking Sam to the mall he wants to pick out some stuff for the pups. Need anything while we are out?”  
“Pie!” Dean yelled out excitedly and Mary and Castiel chuckled at his sudden outburst.

Dean pouted when Cas and his mother laughed at him and made sure to let Cas know he was not happy about him being laughed at.

“Dean stop pouting” Cas kissed his forehead with a chuckle.  
“I am not being funny Cas” Dean growled “I really want some pie”

Cas kissed Dean on the lips and went to get up to put the dishes downstairs when he was pulled back down for another kiss. “Cas, do you still find me attractive?” Dean questioned with tears in his eyes.

“Dean” Cas was puzzled at the question “Why wouldn't I, You are the most stunning Omega I have ever laid my eyes on. Why would you ask such a silly question?”  
“I am the size of a blimp, I can barely move without needing help I was told bedrest was a good option for me, I feel useless.” Dean cried clinging to Castiel.

Castiel pulled Dean to his chest and Dean put his face into his neck and calmed down a bit.”Will you make love to me Alpha?” Dean sniffled.

Cas nodded as he gently put Dean's head on the pillow kissing Deans lips again before he told him to relax and let him take care of everything locking the door so they wont get disturbed.

Getting back to Dean Cas pulled Dean's shirt up and over his head placing soft kisses over his shoulders, over the claiming bite making Dean shiver, all the way down to his large baby bump which made Dean giggle. Then Cas took off Dean's sweatpants in one swift motion and took Dean's cock into his mouth and started sucking at the head, A moan escaped from Dean and he bucked his hips “Alpha....Cas....” Dean cried out he orgasmed.

 

Cas hummed in happiness as Dean closed his eyes “ Turn to your side my Omega” Cas said lovingly  
and helped Dean to turn over as he postioned himself behind Dean. Slick was running down Dean's legs and Cas wanted to taste but Dean was whining and he needed to take care of Dean more than himself at the moment. Cas kissed the back of the Omega's neck before pushing himself in Dean.  
Castiel groaned and started a slow pace to let Dean tell him how he wanted it.  
“Harder Cas” Dean growled.

Cas thrusted harder making Dean moan with everything Cas gave him. “Fuck” Dean cried out when an orgasm rippled out of him which made Cas also orgasm at the Same time. “Dean” Cas moaned the Omegas name, He felt Dean calm down some more and soon heard little snores Cas draped his hand over Dean's stomach and fell asleep soon after.

/// 28 weeks

Dean was watching a movie downstairs when a knock on the door suddenly caught his attention. Charlie looked at Jo who looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders. They were not expecting anyone to be here not untill the triplets were born. The knock sounded again and louder,

“Ugh. Someone please go see who it is” Dean barked out “The knocking is giving me a headache”

Charlie was just about to go see when the door opened and Gabe apeared in the doorway.

“Dammit Gabe! Why don't you call first, Cas told you to call first!” Dean seethed  
“I was but since I was already on my way with the news I decided to just drop by” he laughed.  
“You do know that it's just us Omega's home right, we have every right to call the security guards to come kick your ass” Jo scolded him.  
“Oh Jo, come now you wont hurt me” He blinked inoccently.

Dean got up off the couch and put a hand on his stomach to help level himself. “What news” 

“the family omega's want to throw you a baby shower. To welcome the trio and you get awesome gifts”  
Gabe lifted his hands in the air.

“Gabe I was meaning to ask you why don't you or balthazar have mates? You two are older than Cas but yet I have only heard of Micheal pressuring Cas.” Dean wondered.

“you pay attention Dean That is a good trait. Well the reason why the reason I don't have a mate was I just don't care about that stuff, Cassie and Mikie are people pleasers and one of them will probablly get the whole buissness when Dad retires. I have been pushed so has balthy but I guess we want to find our own instead of buying one.” Gabe sighed “ Cas does not do well in relationships, guess that is why he relented to go to where you were taken to.”

“Thank you Gabe” Dean said now he knew that bit of info.

“So party, when do you want them over So I can tell your mom to set it up” Gabe was back to his cheery self.  
“I guess next week would be great” Dean smiled “ I would be 29 weeks and that would give me and Cas enough time to finish the nursery before the trio gets here.”

//// 29 weeks aka day of baby shower

Dean had an appointment with ms. Mosely in the morning to check if everything was still fine and to discuss birthing options.  
“Now are you guys doing a home birth as planned in the last visit?” Ms mosely asked.  
“Yes, we want to be surrounded by confortabilty and less stress for the trio to come into the world” Dean said looking at Cas.  
“Ok then, I will give you my personal number to call if they decide to come out before 38 weeks”  
she wrote on a piece of paper and handed to Cas.

 

Dean waddled his way through the doorway and out into the parking lot. He could no longer wait till the pups were out, every time he moved or if they moved he ached. As he got into the car he huffed out a sigh.

“What's wrong Dean” Cas cupped his face.  
“ I have to entertain people when I get home today, I just want to lay down.” Dean whined.  
“I know, you can lay on the couch. Plus they are all here for you and know you are going to be grumpy sometimes.”

They pulled up to the house where a bunch of cars were already parked outside. Dean growled in annoyance of how the hell was he supposed to get into his own home.

“Suprise” Everyone yelled “Happy baby shower Dean”

Dean was a gasp at the pretty decorations that had been set up and the flowers on every surface. He started bawling when he saw the sonagrams of the pups in the middle of the table he rubbed his swollen stomach and moved to embrace the crowd of family who set up a place on the couch for him.

The event was filled with laughter, funny games and of course presents for the pups. Dean unwrapped clothes and toys, a small playpen with hanging mobiel, changing tables. diaper genies. And diapers upon diapers. 

Dean was so overwhelmed by all of the gifts from his family he barely understood Cas calling him up to check out the nursery, Mary helped him up the stairs and into the room and he gasped.

The room was painted lavender with light blue triming. The floors were redone to a soft lilac carpet.   
In the middle of the room were three dark oak cribs each with baby monitors on each side of the rooms on shelves. Dean looked in the closet and the stuff he bought with Anna were already hung in there with shoes to match on the shoe rack. 

Dean was speachless he just hugged Cas

The day was winding down downstairs and Dean was putting stuff that they brought over in the right spots making sure that it was perfect. All now they had to wait for was for the buddles to come out.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and a big thank you hug was given out to all.

 

//// 32 weeks

“Ugh” Dean said through a back ache that turned into a full blown kickfest in Dean stomach time  
“Please pups, let papa sleep” Dean was begging them. He has not gotten more than an hour sleep before a pup kicks and he wakes Cas to help him go to the bathroom.  
Dean could see it too in Cas's eyes. His mate had to call into work till the pups were born, and Dean hated that he causes his mate so much trouble.

“Dean, you need to eat something.” Cas said holding a plate of cheeses and bagels.  
“Don't want to, Feel sick.” Dean groggly said.  
“I know, but eat anyway or I will get ms Mosely over here” Cas said hoping that would get him up.

That woman had gotten Dean to eat multiple times when Dean refused to. And she wasn't gentle either she made sure the food went in, even if she had to liquid form it. Dean shudders from that memory and picks up a piece of cheese. An hour later and a clean plate Dean was finally cleared to take a shower and get dressed and watch movies if he wanted too.

Cas had confrance calls to take care of in his office just to make sure everything was running smoothly over at his buisness. Dean was waddling downstairs when Charlie and Jo put on some movie that Dean had never seen before.

That had been his whole day, watching movies, eatting what his stomach would allow. Sometimes Sammy would come down and watch with. But he always ended up falling asleep at the end. Six weeks to go he rubbed his stomach at the thought.

///Due date week

“Dean stop pacing” Castiel said watching Dean back and forth  
“I can't this is the last appointment with ms. Mosely before they come” Dean waved his hands up and down  
“What if something is wrong” Dean worried  
“Nothing is wrong Dean” Cas pushed Dean againts his neck and Dean took a calming breath.

“Everything is going along beautifully” ms. Mosely says with giddiness. “Should be withen the next few days, I will keep my schedule open” 

The next few days were gonna stress Dean the hell out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. with a short epilogue

Dean was waking up from the memory of a blissfull night of love making with Cas. He was so uncomfortable last night and could not go to sleep and was whining and woke Cas up that turned into kissing and in turn led to sex and settled the pups enough to let Dean go to sleep after that.

“Morning Dean.” Cas' blue eyes were looking straight into Dean's eyes  
“Morning Cas” Dean stretched while yawning rubbing his stomach when he felt kicks.

Cas put his hand on Dean's Stomach and closed his eyes when he felt them kick also.” Soon my Dean, three beautiful pups will be here.” He hummed out. “You hungry”

Dean's stomach growled and they both let out a laugh.

After breakfeast Dean laid on the couch there was not much he could do anymore, he could only walk small distances before tiring. He was rubbing his stomach when Sam came and sat next to him.

“Hey Sammy” Dean sat up to look at his brother.  
“Hey Dean, Uhm, I need to ask you something.” He looked down  
“Shoot” Dean looked confused   
“ Jess, The girl I am seeing wants to meet you. I asked Castiel already and he said it was up to you if you wanted anyone over.” Sam looked down again.  
“A girl, sure. Why not invite her for dinner tonight.” Sam beemed at that idea and ran upstairs to call her. And Dean just chuckled.

Dean was laying down again when Castiel Came downstairs laughing at the way Sam nearly knocked him out of the way. “Guess you agreed to his Girlfriend coming over.” Castiel Sat down.  
“Yeah, She will be over for dinner tonight” Dean laughed when Cas rubbed his stomach and it tickled.

 

Dinner was interesting. Jess was a cute blonde omega who Sam kept blushing at everytime she looked at him. She was telling how Sam took weeks just to get the courage just to talk to her when Dean yelped and doubled over.

“Dean!” Cas shot up and went up to him.” Whats wrong” 

the whole table was silent.

“Fuck...Cas, I think they are coming.” Dean yelled as a contraction rippled through him.  
“Shit...Mary Call Missiouri she needs to come now!” Cas was in Alpha mode and made orders to everyone. 

Dean was ushered into the bedroom when the contraction slowed down and he was able to climb upstairs. As he laid down another Contraction rippled through and he grabbed Castiels arm “Fuck” He yelled out and clenched his teeth together.

Missouri came through the bedroom door along with Ruby and told everyone but Cas to get out. Dean didn't want Sam to go but could not think of the words to say.

“Ok Dear, You are ready to push. Seems they are ready and eager to come out to greet you.” She smiled.  
Dean pushed while cursing at Cas.” Fuck you Cas, You will not touch me again.” He rested a bit before the next contraction hit and was pushing again” Fuck you we are not having more” one more push and a loud cry filled the room. Missouri held up the baby.

“Its a boy” She cheered and handed the baby to Ruby to clean off.  
“our boy” Cas cried, while Dean was panting as another contraction hit him.  
“Come on Dean, You can Do this” Missouri cheered him on.  
“I can't” Dean cried as he pushed.

Cas was holding his hand as the second loud cry was heard and a little girl was held up. Dean was so tired he wanted to sleep but another contraction came fast and he was screaming. The third cry was heard and Dean was finally able to sleep he didn't hear anything other than 'you are done, you did it' before he passed out.

The babies were cleaned up and given a clean bill of health from Missiouri and she left with a smile on her lips. The birth took 13 hours in total and Dean was sleeping soundly with Mary Sam and Jess holding the babies.

The next morning Dean woke up in a panic and rushed out of bed he hurt but all he cared about were where is babies whereabout are.” CAS!” he cried out as he stumbled out of the bedroom. Cas ran to him. “My babies, Where are they” Dean franticly said.

Cas hugged him and led him to the nursery and Dean calmed down when he saw the three bundles each in their cribs. Dean sighed with content as he held his little boy and tears filled his eyes. “They are so beautiful Cas”

Dean put his son back down and looked at him he looked just like Castiel, Black hair and blue eyes.  
He went over to his daughters and looked at them picking them up one at a time, They looked like him but one had green eyes and the other blue.

Cas came up behind Dean and kissed his neck “We still need to name them Dean” He said in a whisper.

Dean thought about it, actually he had thought about some names for a while now.

Dean turned to Cas with a smile “Liam Novak. Jade Novak. Sky Novak.”

“I love it Dean” Cas kissed Dean softly  
“I love you Cas” Dean kissed back.

 

////// Epiloge 5 yrs

“Pappa” Jade and Sky both yelled.

Dean woke up with a start and groaned. “ Yes” he looked up at his two young daughters.  
“Daddy made breakfeast and told us to get you” Jade smiled happily her green eyes meeting Deans.  
“Ok,ok I am coming down” Dean sat up rubbing his slight baby bump.

When the triplets where 4 Sam and Jess moved in together and decided on a movie nights every friday and took the triplets over their house and one thing led to another and now they were expecting another pup. Dean rose from the bed getting a shirt on and went downstairs to see his family sitting down at the table his son, Liam was quiet unlike the two girls. He kissed Cas as he made his way to the table and then kissed the heads of his kids before sitting down.

 

Dean may have not envisioned his life like this but now he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

 

The end.


End file.
